


easier to hurt than heal

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria's learned to be cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easier to hurt than heal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

They don't speak, which is awkward since she's dating his brother. He tries, approaches with a half-smile, wringing his hands nervously, but she turns away. She's cold, she knows it. She's trained herself to be.

Her freshman year in college was a nightmare. Away from home and alone for the first time, she realized how wrong everything had been between her and Ezra. She'd thought she was so mature, with her "relationship," but really she'd been a child. And Ezra, like A, had taken advantage of her naiveté.

So she turns away. Silently, at her side, Wes holds her hand.


End file.
